Who Killed Who
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny and Sam are mysteriously murdered in the middle of a drill. When Mr. Lancer hears someone at the door, things may not end up what they seem. Who killed who?
1. The drill

**Here's my first chapter. This is not gonna be like my last story A Death Rate so you know. It's gonna be like...can't explain it, you'll have to read the story. After I came up with A Death Rate, I thought about this story. It's really cool. I just love having someone die in general. Review please!!**

You can hear the fire drill go off as the students run across the hall outside. A teacher is standing in the hallways telling everyone it's just a drill and to not panic. After everyone is outside, Mr. Lancer is calling everyone to make sure they're all here.

"Mr. Fenton!" called Lancer, "Mr. Fenton!"

"I was sure he was behind me a second ago," cocked Valerie.

"He was, and then he was with Sam," told Tucker.

"Then Miss Manson!" called Lancer, but no one answered, "ugh, if anyone finds those two, they're gonna be in a world of trouble."

Everyone blinked as Tucker cocked, wondering if it was ghosts that got in the way. Danny would usually tell him. This was oddly strange to him. The student finally went back inside as the whole crowd was a talking cycle. You see a girl running down the hallways. She has red strait hair with a pink top and blue jeans. She has bright yellow eyes with bernets in her hair. She was running like crazy like she saw a monster in her closet. At the same time, she was crying in fear as she bumped into Mr. Lancer and screaming like crazy.

"IT WAS HORRIBLE!! HORRIBLE!!!!!" screamed the red haired girl.

"Harry Potter people! What's going on here?!" freaked Lancer.

"IT WAS HORRIBLE!! THERE WAS BLOOD AND OHHH!!!!!" cried the girl as Lancer's eyes struck wide open.

"Where?" asked Lancer as she pointed in the girls bathroom and saw Valerie rushing out.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Valerie as she ran into Tucker and cried on his shoulder.

"Peter Pan Miss Gray, what did you see?" asked Lancer as Valerie peeked her head and you can see her eyes red burning. She didn't say a word, "Speak! what did you see?"

"Mr. Lancer, I think she's in shock," said Tucker, going in, "I'll check it out."

"Mr. Foley," called Lancer, but it was too late. It took at least three minutes and Lancer decided to see what was in there, "Mr. Foley what's...Count Dracula!!"

You can see Danny and Sam's clothes on the ground. There was Sam's tank top and Skirt along with Danny's shirt and shoes, covered in blood. There was also a puddle of blood in front of Tucker with other stains of blood. You could only see his back as Lancer put a hand on his shoulder, feeling sorry for the boy losing his two best friends.

"Mr. Foley...I'm..." muttered Lancer as Tucker turned and you can see his eyes red and his cheeks wet from all the crying he made. Apparently, the kids were both killed in a drill for some reason, but how and why. He called the police to investigate, although they couldn't find the bodies, they were considered dead. No trace of them left. Valerie was crying over Tucker's shoulders and Jazz was crying over her mom. The parents were also crying, especially the Mansons who wanted to keep the clothes that were covered with red blood. Mr. Lancer wanted to know who did this? Why would anyone want to kill two innocent teenagers in the middle of a drill. It was too sad to figure or to know.

"Mr. Lancer, we'll try to find the culprits that are responsible for this murder," said the police.

"If you wish officer," nodded Lancer as the police left with Lancer a bunch of questions.

When Lancer went home, he got himself a cup of coco with marshmallows, it always calmed his nerves down. He then heard a noise or a sound. He cocked his eyebrows as the rain outside clanged on the rooftop.

"Who's there?" asked Lancer as the sound grew and grew and decided to check it out.

He went downstairs and heard the sound of banging on the door. It kept banging and banging louder and louder. There was some stains of blood from his fists as Lancer answered the door with a gasp.


	2. Helping a Phantom

**Next chapter and there's a big twist to this story. Hope you like it, review please!!**

Lancer gasped when he saw who was at the door.

"ANNE FRANK!!" cried Lancer, seeing the famous ghost boy Danny Phantom covered almost in green slime or something. He had some red blood on him too, but mostly was green. His face was scratched up, muddy, and dirty, his jumpsuit was torn in alot of places, and he had two cuts on the side of his rib cage. You could even see his white glove on it, covered with green stuff. Mr. Lancer was horrified by this. The ghost boy looked up weakly with slanted eyes.

"Please...help me," muttered Danny in the middle of the storm as Lancer helped him up with his right arm till he was on his two feet.

"Let me get you inside," said Lancer as he dragged Danny inside and laid him on the floor, with his rugs being stained by the green stuff on him, "what is this green slime."

"Do you know what ghostly blood looks like?" asked Danny as Lancer shook his head, "well...now you know."

Lancer was horrified to find out what it was. He was bleeding. By the looks of it, it looked like he fought a major battle or something. He quickly got some towels to clean up the ecto goo. He took Danny into the tub in the bathroom to wash all the blood off and covered the cuts with a towel. He put Danny's hand on the towel he placed.

"This will stop the bleeding," said Lancer as Danny nodded.

Lancer has heard of the ghost boy Danny Phantom. Alot of his students always looked at him as the famous hero. He always saved the day and protected Amity Park from ghosts that invade the town. He himself was a fan. He was always interested in what Phantom did, like going through walls, flying, turning invisible. He wished that one day he could see him in person like some of his students and apparently, his wish came true, just not how he expected it. Danny Phantom just came to his house seeking for help for his wounds, who knew he'd be the one to help him. He got the First Aid and wrapped some bandages around his cuts and wounds, having to take his suit off. Danny was then carried to the guest room and tucked in with no clothes on, but his briefs. Lancer looked at the wounded ghost. He looked tired and exhausted, he imagined that he put quite a fight, whatever happened. He laid his hand on Danny's forehead.

"You're warm," cocked Lancer.

"Do I have a fever?" asked Danny.

"No, you're fine, but aren't ghosts supposed to feel cold?" asked Lancer.

"Oh no, we're warm blooded," chuckled Danny as he yawned.

"You must be tired, you better get some rest, Phantom right?" asked Lancer.

"Yes, and La...I mean sire," said Danny.

"Yes," cocked Lancer.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Danny.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Lancer as he saw two rings in the middle of his chest that separated into different directions. His hair changed to black and his eyes changed baby blue as he gasped that not only Danny was his student, but that he was alive, "Mr. Fenton, you're alive?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about Sam, I tried to save her," whispered Danny with a tear rolling on his cheek.

"Of coarse you did, you always have tried to save everyone," smiled Lancer.

"Will you not tell anyone?" whispered Danny in a weak voice.

"Your secret's safe with me," whispered Lancer, placing a hand on Danny's.

"The only ones that know are Jazz, Tucker, and once Sam," told Danny as he drifted to sleep.

Lancer smiled as he slightly closed the door and started cleaning the mess up. He then went to the phone to phone the Fentons to some good news.

"Hello, Fenton residence," said Maddie.

"Hello Mrs. Fenton, I have great news," said Lancer.

"W...what's that?" wept Maddie.

"You son's not dead, he went to my doorstep," told Lancer as you could hear a gasp from Maddie.

"Is he ok? What happen to him? Is he hurt?" asked Maddie.

"I'm afraid so, he was cut on his rib cage," explained Lancer.

"Did you ask him who?" asked Maddie.

"He went to sleep before I had a chance," said Lancer.

"I'm gonna take him home," said Maddie.

"I'm afraid not, not in the condition he's in right now. He'll have to stay at my place till he can walk on his two feet," told Lancer.

"Ok, if you're sure, tell Danny I said hi," said Maddie as she hung up.


	3. Danny's ok

**Nice twist huh. Danny's still alive, feel bad for Sam though. Review please!!**

The next morning, Lancer went to the kitchen as he got himself some coffee. He then, heard some steps and saw Danny in his regular clothes. He didn't even look like he's been hurt last night. He looked up and smiled as he got himself some coffee and sat by Lancer.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer," smiled Danny.

"Your welcome, but how'd you heal so fast?" asked Lancer.

"Ghosts heal quicker then humans, in this case, I just had to change in my ghost form," explained Danny as he sipped his coffee, "how else am I able to come home or to class clean?"

"Guess so," smiled Lancer, "you being Danny Phantom explains your tardiness, your grades, why you're always asking to be excused, and why you're always in weird places."

"Don't forget the clumsiness," chuckled Danny as they both laughed together.

"Seriously, why keep it a secret?" asked Lancer curiously.

"At first, it was because I thought people would call me a freak, then my parents started hunting me, and pretty much the Government agencies," explained Danny.

"Guess that explains it. You know your parents don't care if you're ghost or human right?" told Lancer.

"Tell that to the Guys in White," said Danny as Lancer got his point.

"Still, why don't you tell your parents?" asked Lancer.

"My parents aren't very good at lying, if the Guys in White come out, I want it to be convincing," said Danny as Lancer could see his point.

"I see, that's understandable," nodded Lancer as Danny smiled, "so, how'd you get your powers?"

"Accident at my parent's lab," answered Danny.

"Interesting, how do you get that cylinder thing?" asked Lancer.

"You mean the Fenton Thermos, I always have it in my bookbag," shrugged Danny.

"Really?" cocked Lancer as Danny nodded and Lancer looked in his bookbag that was another clue from the murder investigation. There was the thermos, an ecto blaster, a Fenton Fisher, a Specter Defector, and an ecto gun. He tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" asked Danny.

"I always thought there was barely anything you nor Jazz got from your parents. Apparently, you carry as much stuff as they do," explained Lancer as Danny laughed with him.

"Really, then you should see Jazz with the Fenton Peeler," laughed Danny.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're really amazing," smiled Lancer.

"Really?" smiled Danny.

"Hey, you go through solid objects, turn invisible, and fly in the sky. Anyone with eyes can tell that that's amazing," smiled Lancer.

"I guess, but it's really hard when you have to hunt ghosts and live a normal life," said Danny as Lancer nodded.

"I can imagine it must be," said Lancer.

"Yeah, but I try to make it look easy," said Danny.

"We all try to make our lives look easy, when it's not as easy as it seems," explained Lancer.

"Like losing Sam?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, like that," moped Lancer as Danny hugged his waist crying as he laid his hand on his back, "I'm really sorry."

"I tried! I really tried!" wept Danny.

"So, what happened?" asked Lancer.

"Well..." told Danny as he got ready to explain.


	4. Dan is back

**Here's the moment of truth. Review please!!**

Lancer was waiting for an answer.

"So what happened?" asked Lancer.

"Well...when we were doing the drill, my ghost sense went off. I went behind the broom closet to change into my ghost form and Sam came with me. I saw Dan, he was ranting about wanting revenge and stuff. So, he took me and we starting fighting. Sam was helping me in the girls bathroom, that's where we fought. He took Sam and threw her on the toilets and then..." cried Danny as he started weeping, "he took a broken pipe that was sharp and hit her on the side and she went inside the toilet with the stalls on her. I punched Dan hard enough to get him out. I got Sam out and she was growing cold, so I tried to warm her up. She was wet, so I took off her clothes and I took off my mine, since they were wet too. I used my body warmth to warm her up, but she died in seconds. I took her body to the lake near by and then fought with Dan again and he stabbed me with that pipe two times. I was weak and hurt and it was raining so I disappeared and went to the first place I spotted. Although, I didn't expect it to be you, but I didn't care as long as you were helping me."

"So, where is this Dan?" asked Lancer as Danny peeked his head up.

"I don't know, probably looking for me, he wants to kill me," said Danny.

"I'll help you Mr. Fenton, I'm already involved, I might as well help you finish it," said Lancer.

"Thanks," smiled Danny, "but it's kinda awkward having my Com. Arts teacher helping me."

"But no one knows I'm your teacher," pointed out Lancer.

"Good thing no one knows I'm Danny Phantom, otherwise this would be really embarrassing," said Danny, "no offence."

"Non taken," smiled Lancer.

"I better call..." said Danny as his ghost sense went off, "too late, I think we have a bit of a problem."

You can see a ghost that looked like an older version of Danny, except for the skin and the flaming hair.

"Treasure Planet!" cried Lancer.

"Did I mention Dan was my alternative future evil self from another dimension?" grinned Danny as he kept shivering.

"Hello Danny, missed you last night. Sorry I couldn't finish you off, I should've known you'd end up here," smiled Lancer.

"Why don't you back off punk!" smirked Danny, "GOING GHOST!!" he shouted as he changed into his ghost form. He flew and punched Dan in the chest as they fazed through the wall.

"Maybe he has something I can use in here," thought Lancer as he dug through Danny's bookbag.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny blasted Dan right in the gut as he stood his ground and Dan shot him. He used a shield to avoid the blast as he duplicated himself and let his duplicate distract him. Dan tried to punch him, but missed as the duplicate tried to pin him and Dan shot him, making it disappear into the mist.

"Where are you Danny, you can't hide from me," narrowed Dan as he was shot from behind, "ahh!!"

"Who said I had to," smiled Danny as blew the smoke from his blast.

Dan started shooting Danny as he avoided them with his shield and then was pinned on the wall. Danny struggled to get out, but he couldn't.

"There's no way out," smiled Dan.

"Hey!" shouted Lancer from behind with an ecto blaster, "Hands off my student!" and he fired it as it hit Dan and threw him off Danny.

"Nice aim," thumbed Danny.

"Thanks," smiled Lancer, "your parents make good inventions."

"Well Lancer, it's been a while, ten years to be accurate," narrowed Dan as he got up from the ground.

"You sure weren't blue when I was teaching you," smirked Lancer, "and your hair didn't look like it was on fire."

"That was before I gave up my humanity," smiled Dan as he fired an ecto blast.

"Look out!" warned Danny as he pushed Lancer out of the way and his eyes started glowing blue, "time for you to cool off," he punned as he shot an ice wave that froze Dan in ice as he broke off.

"So, you learned an ice power huh?" smiled Dan as his eyes glowed blue, "well so did I," and he threw a bigger wave of ice as Danny put up a shield for him and Lancer to avoid the ice blast.

"Whoa, brain freeze," said Danny as he put down his shield.

"Nice avoiding it," smiled Dan as he shot a ghost chain at Danny and wrapped him around it.

"Ahhh!!!" cried Danny as he was pulled towards Dan, "ok, now we're doomed."


	5. More to Lancer then meets the eye

**Oh no! Let's see what happens. Review please!!**

Dan shot an ecto blast right at Danny as he flew across the streets and onto the sidewalk as he got up to his feet and shot a ghost ray right at Dan. Danny kicked him in the chest as Dan grabbed his leg and slammed him on the wall of a house. He could taste the blood in his mouth as he clutched his teeth and kicked him off him. Dan flew right by Mr. Lancer.

"You know what Danny, I just about had enough of you!" shouted Dan as he took a broken pipe from the side of a building and slammed it right into Danny.

"Ahh!" cried Danny as he coughed some blood out of his mouth and landed on the ground.

"Escape from Sobibor!" cried Lancer as he shut his eyes, not wanting to see what was gonna come next.

Danny looked at the ecto goo dripping onto the pipe as Dan came right to him.

"Time is up Danny," smirked Dan as Danny narrowed is eyes.

"I...don't think so," muttered Danny as he took the pipe out of him and rammed it into Dan's rib cage as he bent the other side of the pipe into the other rib cage and rammed them deep into his ribs.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!" cried Dan as Danny, avoiding the pain, threw Dan and blasted him into the sky and slowly landed on the ground where Lancer was.

Lancer apparently was able to see Danny slam the broken pipe into Dan and throw him in the sky. He saw what was left of his student. He had his hand on his side as he fell and Lancer caught him right on time.

"Thanks," smiled Danny.

"No, thank you," winked Lancer as they both walked back inside the house. Danny changed back into human form and let him treat his wound, "do you have to deal with this everyday?"

"Yep ugh," answered Danny.

"Sorry," said Lancer.

"I'm always letting Dash shove me into lockers and who knows what and I wonder why I let him," narrowed Danny, "why do I?"

"Why does Superman work as a newspaper writer or why Peter Parker also lets that happen?" asked Lancer.

"You read comic books?" cocked Danny.

"Used to, you know, I was fourteen once too," pointed out Lancer.

"And you ended up as a boring English teacher," smiled Danny.

"Just because I'm a boring English teacher, doesn't mean there's nothing interesting about me. I still have a collection of comic books and am a big fan of different super heros including you," admitted Lancer.

"You are? I had no idea," shocked Danny.

"That's because you only know the Mr. Lancer that teaches, not the one that has fun or whatever you call it," explained Lancer.

"Never judge a book by it's cover?" smiled Danny.

"Exactly, I'm as much surprised about you as you are about me. I though you were just some student who never pays attention in class and makes a bunch of excuses. Boy, was I wrong," smiled Lancer, "you should be able to walk now."

"Thanks," smiled Danny as he got on his feet, "and even though you're the vice principle of the school, you still didn't know the other side of me."

"No I didn't," smiled Lancer, "you get alot more from you parents then I give credit."

"You got that right," said Danny, "so, you have a collection of comic books?"

Lancer showed him several wooden boxes that had a bunch of dust all over it. Danny fazed the box and revealed a bunch of comic books that were from the 70's or 80's. There was some on Superman, Spiderman, The Fantastic Four, Dare Devil, Wonder Woman, etc. When Lancer said he collected comic books, boy was he not kidding. Danny found this interesting and cool. His own teacher was actually not bad or boring like he thought. He was pretty cool.

"This was from 1975, and this one was a fifth addition," pointed Lancer.

"Cool, why don't you collect more of them anymore?" asked Danny.

"I started teaching and that got in the way of what I wanted to do. Sometimes I wish I was a kid again," told Lancer.

"And here Jazz wants to be an adult," chuckled Danny.

"True, but just remember that if you grow up too fast, you loose the time you have to have fun," said Lancer, "like I have."

"I bet that's a bummer," moped Danny.

"Yes, it is," said Lancer as he showed a quant smile.


	6. Phantom fanatic

**Pretty interesting huh. It actually is true in real life. No matter how boring or mean your teachers are, there's more to them then meets the eye. Review please!!**

Danny started looking through the comic books. They were really interesting, and pretty cool to look at. He then, saw a bigger box that wasn't opened yet, although it didn't look as old as the other boxes.

"What's this box?" asked Danny.

"Oh that, it's not comic books, but you can look inside it if you want," shrugged Lancer as Danny fazed the box through the stuff to see something that surprised him even more. They were not comics, but posters, T-shirts, pictures, and so forth of his ghost form. There was even a car key tag that had his logo on it. When Lancer said he was a big fan of himself, he wasn't joking. He was a major fanatic of Danny Phantom, probably was the only real life super hero in town.

"Wow, when you said that you were my fan, I didn't think you were that crazy," shocked Danny.

"Like I said, you're amazing," smiled Lancer, "when I realized who you were, I felt like the luckiest teacher to have a super hero as a student in my class."

"Whoa, all you need is comic books of me," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, but like I told you, I don't have time to go off and collect comic books again," said Lancer.

"Yeah," said Danny, "is there anything else you have?"

"It's all in the attic," shrugged Lancer as Danny saw a flier of a Danny Phantom convention club at Amity Park.

"Whoa, no one told me there was a convention fan club of me," narrowed Danny.

"I got that from a web site, they don't put those kind of fliers here, due to some people who believe of you being the bad guy," said Lancer.

"Makes since," shrugged Danny, "they have comic books there?"

"Yeah, but it's during a school day. There're even some kids skipping school just to go there," said Lancer, "wish I was one of them."

Danny nodded and looked at the disappointed look on Lancer. He really wants to go and his job is getting in the way of the things he wants to do. He knew how that felt having a job getting in the way of what you really want to do.

"I know what that's like," said Danny, "sometimes my ghost hunting gets in the way of my time with Sam and Tucker."

"Well, I'm sure we'll get our reward," hoped Lancer as Danny wished there was something he could do for him. He decided to worry about that later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jazz Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz was crying in her room as she heard a knock.

"Jazz!" called Maddie.

"Go away!" cried Jazz.

"Danny's still alive!" called Maddie.

"What!" cried Jazz in disbelief as she opened the door, wiping her tears, "where is he?"

"Danny went into Mr. Lancer's place wounded. He won't be back till at least tomorrow," told Maddie as Jazz ran out of the house.

Jazz ran as fast as she could to Mr. Lancer's house. She definitely knew where that was, since she sometimes would visit him at certain occasions. She finally found his house, and knocked on the door. Lancer answered the door with a smile.

"Miss Fenton, what brings you here?" asked Lancer.

"Danny, where is he? Is he ok?" asked Jazz.

"He's better, he's in the attic," said Lancer as Jazz ran to the ladder and went up. She saw him reading an old comic book of Spiderman.

"Danny," said Jazz as Danny lowered the comic book and smiled.

"Hey Jazz," smiled Danny as Jazz grabbed him and wept.

"Oh my gosh, I thought you were dead. What happened?" asked Jazz.

"Dan almost killed me and would've done worse if it wasn't for Lancer," explained Danny.

"I'm just glad that you're ok," smiled Jazz, "and what's this?"

"Oh, Lancer collects old comic books," smiled Danny, "he let me read some of them."

"Mr. Lancer! you never told me you collected comic books!" called Jazz.

"You never asked," shrugged Lancer as he went up.

"What other surprises are there?" asked Jazz.

"Look over there," pointed Danny as Jazz crawled where he pointed and saw T-shirts, posters, and all sorts of pictures of Danny Phantom.


	7. Jazz and Tucker's surprise

**Next chapter. This is getting better and the battle will come ok. Review please!!**

Jazz was shocked and amazed at the same time.

"Oh my gosh!" shocked Jazz.

"I know. You know Jazz, he's not so bad for a boring English teacher," smiled Danny as he looked through the comic book.

"Mr. Lancer, where the heck did you get all this stuff?" asked Jazz. answered Lancer and Danny at the same time.

"You never heard of that site?" cocked Danny.

"No," crossed Jazz, "so Lancer, what happened when Danny came?"

"Well, he came in as Danny Phantom with ecto goo, I believe you call it, almost all over him. I cleaned him up and put him in the guest room. I realized he was Fenton when he changed back into human form," explained Lancer.

"So you know now?" asked Jazz.

"Pretty much yeah," shrugged Danny, "he promised not to tell anyone."

"Thanks," smiled Jazz, "for saving my brother."

"It's the least I can do, your brother is truly amazing," smiled Lancer.

"Yeah...he is," smiled Jazz, "you better call Tucker and tell him you're ok."

"Oh, totally forgot," widened Danny.

"I'll call him," said Jazz as she got out her cell phone.

"Hello," called Tucker.

"Hey Tucker, it's me," smiled Jazz.

"Oh, hey Jazz. Why'd you call?" asked Tucker, who was still sad.

"Danny's still alive," told Jazz.

"He is, how?" asked Tucker, "is he ok?"

"He's fine, he's at Mr. Lancer's place," told Jazz.

"Really? Where's that?" asked Tucker.

"By the lake. The number is 444," told Jazz.

"Ok, I'll be right there," told Tucker as he hung up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Tucker Foley OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tucker ran as fast as he could. He finally made it to Lancer's, and rang the door bell. Jazz answered it with that same smile on her face.

"Hey Jazz, where's Danny?" asked Tucker.

"The attic," answered Jazz as Tucker went up.

"Hey man, is that the second addition?" asked Tucker excitedly, "these are impossible to get!"

"They were easy to get back in my day," said Lancer.

"Wait, Mr. Lancer, you collected these?" shocked Tucker.

"He collected comic books a long time ago before he became a teacher," explained Danny.

"You're kidding," said Tucker.

"He's not, there's alot more you can learn about me Mr. Foley," smiled Lancer.

"Whoa, these must cost a fortune now," smiled Tucker.

"They're, as you kids say, prized possessions," said Lancer.

"Wow," amazed Tucker.

"If you thought that was cool, check out what's back there," pointed Danny as Tucker saw the stuff of Danny Phantom.

"Sweet! I didn't know you were a Phantom fanatic," smiled Tucker.

"Indeed I am. All I need now, is to see the Phantom himself," smiled Lancer as him, Jazz, and Danny laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Tucker as Danny whispered something in his ear, "really? How'd he..." and he whispered something else saying, "oh, that makes sense."

"So what happened to Sam?" asked Jazz as Danny moped.

"I'm sorry, I tried to save her," cried Danny as Tucker and Jazz sat by him.

"It's ok man, you did your best," said Tucker as Danny smiled and his ghost sense went off.

"Uh guys, we've gotta problem," warned Danny as he shivered.


	8. Danny vs Dan

**Next chapter, hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Danny changed into his ghost form and fazed through the floor as he looked around. He finally found Dan with the broken pipe bent in his hand. Tucker, Jazz, and Lancer got out and saw him.

"Hey wait, how the heck did you escape?" asked Tucker.

"I broke out, sweet huh," smiled Dan.

"I don't care, what do you want with me? Why do you want to kill me?" asked Danny.

"Revenge," answered Dan.

"But what about Sam?" demanded Danny.

"She was too much in the way for her own good. She's probably in the ghost zone right now doing who knows what," narrowed Dan.

"She's alive?" shocked Tucker.

"No idiot, she's a ghost. Everyone knows that when a human dies with a strong obsession, they're able to become fully ghost. You're an exception since you had your powers when you were trapped between the ghost zone and the real world," crossed Dan.

"What strong obsession would she have?" cocked Danny.

"Saving the environment duh," rolled Dan.

"Makes sense," shrugged Tucker.

"Now, time for me to end you Danny," smirked Dan as Danny shot him in the gut and fazed him out of the house.

The two ghosts were both in the sky as Danny shot an ice ray from his eyes and hit Dan into the sky. He watched him fly all the way to his place Fenton Works.

"Mom, Dad, I hope they bundle up," said Danny as he flew to Dan and rammed him inside the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jack and Maddie OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack and Maddie were both with Jeremy and Pam to help them with their hardship of losing their daughter.

"I'm very sorry about Sam," moped Maddie.

"Yeah, she was a very good friend to Danny," said Jack.

"I'm just glad your son was able to survive," smiled Pam.

"Well, it's not like he would suddenly drop into this house," shrugged Maddie as Danny fazed in with Dan in his fists and slammed him onto the floor.

"Ahhh!!!" screamed Pam as she grabbed onto Jeremy.

"Nice to drop in," smiled Dan as Danny threw him to the wall with an ice blast to stick him to the wall.

"You do alot of talkin don't cha," smiled Danny.

"Ghost kid! what are you doing in my house?" demanded Jack.

"Him," pointed Danny as Dan broke free and pinned him to the wall.

"Time's up Danny," narrowed Dan.

"Do you have to say that every time we fight?" asked Danny sarcastically as he kicked Dan off him.

"You're dead!" shouted Dan.

"Sorry, I like my life the way it is and I don't want to change it," narrowed Danny as he shot an ecto blast right on Dan.

Danny kicked Dan right through the floor as Pam and Jeremy looked in horror.

"What is that thing?" asked Pam.

"My worst fear and the guy who killed your daughter and almost her friend," explained Danny, "you can ask him yourself."

"How do we know it wasn't you?" demanded Maddie, "and how did you know it was him?"

"One I'm not a killer, two I saw him, and three you can ask you son," answered Danny as Dan punched him across the room and picked him up by the neck.

"You know, they should have a fourth reason now should they?" smiled Dan as he took the pipe he still had and rammed it through his rib cage and threw him across the floor.

Danny felt the pain of the pipe as he saw Dan grab the pipe and used the ghostly shock which gave him more pain. He could barely feel his body, without noticing himself changing back to human form.


	9. Sam is back

**Oh my gosh! What will happen now? Review please!!**

Jack and Maddie saw Dan throw the ghost boy across the floor with a broken pipe in his rib cage. They imagined it must've hurt him badly. They, then saw two rings going opposite directions and changed him into their little boy Danny Fenton. They gasped in shock as he barely opened his eyes to see the blood dripping on the pipe.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Jeremy.

Danny grabbed the pipe and pulled it off his rib cage with blood bleeding on his shirt as he tried to get up and fell on his knees.

"It's over Danny and there's no one to help you," smiled Dan as Danny looked up with a smirk on his face.

"That's...where you're...wrong," narrowed Danny as you can see vines wrapping around Dan's ankles, which made him trip.

"H...how can you control plants?" shocked Dan.

"Who said it was me?" smiled Danny as Dan looked behind him to see a ghost girl.

This ghost had white hair that went to her shoulders, glowing green fully eyes like when Undergrowth took over her, and tanish skin like Danny's ghost form. She wore a white tank top with a blue dot in the middle, a white skirt with red lines that cross like a grid, white combat boots, and a red braid in her hair.

"Hey Dan, remember me?" smiled Sam as she kicked him right to the other side of the living room, "are you ok?"

"Sam, I knew you'd come back," smiled Danny.

"I promised I would," smiled Sam as she slid her fingers across Danny's wound and healed it.

"You have healing powers?" shocked Danny.

"I just had to practice using them," shrugged Sam, "if I knew I had them before, I could've healed your wounds a long time ago."

"It's like I said, practice makes perfect," smiled Danny as the kids focused on Dan.

"So, you've met her ghostly self before huh?" narrowed Dan.

"When I threw her in the lake, I bumped into her ghost form and told her to practice on her powers. She promised when she learned to control her powers, that she'd be back," told Danny.

"How nice, now it's time for both of you to parish," narrowed Dan as Danny changed into his ghost form.

"I think it's time for you to go," smirked Danny as he unleashed the ghostly wail and Dan flew back to the wall, while Sam wrapped him in vines.

When the wail was done, Danny changed back into his ghostly form and Sam took his thermos.

"So what now? you're gonna put me in the stupid thermos? I'll escape again," smiled Dan.

"But will give us a better place to put you," smirked Sam as she sucked Dan into the thermos and closed it. She went to Danny and helped him up.

"You ok?" asked Sam.

"Been better," smiled Danny as Sam looked at the parents.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Mom and Dad," waved Sam.

"Sam?" shocked Pam.

"Surprise," shrugged Sam.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Manson, Mom and Dad," waved Danny, "don't worry, we're fine."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Maddie.

"After I get this back to Clockwork, he'll know what to do," said Sam.

"You leave that to me, I've been working on this power. I haven't gotten it right, but it'll do," shrugged Danny as he took the thermos and you can see a small portal the size of a basketball. He threw the thermos inside the portal and closed it, "that will do."

"Where'd you take him?" asked Sam.

"Back in his own time line," answered Danny.


	10. The confession

**Here it is. It all ends now. Review please!!**

Danny looked at his parents and knew he had to tell them the truth, now that they knew his secret.

"Danny, you're Phantom? How did you change into a ghost?" asked Jack.

"Half ghost Dad, and it was the accident at the lab," explained Danny, "you know, when I turned on the portal."

"Wait a minute, it was you that turned on the portal?" shocked Jack.

"There was a button inside and I..." told Danny.

"Jack! you forgot to press the button inside the portal?!" narrowed Maddie.

"Oh crud," smacked Jack on his forehead.

"Then him being ghost boy was all your fault," pointed Pam.

"It was my fault too, I told him to go inside," crossed Sam.

"And it was also my fault, I chose to go inside, so who cares who's fault it is. If I hadn't started the portal, then Wisconsin would probably be a ghost town literally by now," pointed out Danny.

"What do you mean?" cocked Jack.

"Vlad Masters has a portal," said Sam and Danny.

"V-man has a portal?" shocked Jack.

"Dad, he has a lab in his basement, it's really not that hard when your mortal enemy is trying to find a way to control the ghost zone," rolled Danny.

"He's your mortal enemy?" shocked Maddie.

"It's a long story," said Danny.

"So, where's Jazz?" asked Sam as Danny slapped his forehead.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about them. I need to let them know I'm ok," said Danny.

"I'll come with you," smiled Sam as she and Danny fazed out of the house and went to Lancer and the rest.

"Danny, you're ok," smiled Tucker as Danny landed with Sam, "who's she?"

"Tucker, it's me," smiled Sam.

"Sam, nice outfit," said Tucker.

"Thanks," smiled Sam.

"Hey, is...Lord of the Rings!" shocked Lancer as he exited.

"Sam?" widened Jazz.

"Sam, Lancer knows my secret and also treated my wounds when I was fighting Dan," explained Danny.

"He found out?" asked Sam.

"No, I showed him, that's how hurt I was," shrugged Danny, "he won't tell."

"Ok," shrugged Sam, "hey Jazz, Mr. Lancer."

"So you changed into a ghost?" asked Lancer.

"Pretty much yeah. Danny found me after he threw my body," explained Sam.

"You mean you've met her ghost before?" shocked Jazz, "why didn't you say something?"

"You didn't ask, and I didn't get the time," answered Danny.

"Thanks for treating Danny Mr. Lancer," smiled Sam.

"It's the least I can do Miss Manson," smiled Lancer, "we'll miss you at school."

"I guess, but Danny will still have to go back," said Sam, "as for me, I'm sure I'll find a place here or the ghost zone."

"I'm sure you will," smiled Danny as they both left to the sky.

"Just remember you still have detention after school! I still hadn't forgotten about the sleeping incident!!" called Lancer.

"I have a feeling that would be a few days from now!" Danny called back as him and Sam left.

Danny and Sam made it to a forest where she went to, to learn to control her powers. She landed on the grass and turned to him.

"I'll see you sometime Sam," smiled Danny.

"You too," smiled Sam.

They kept smiling as Danny lifted her chine and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sam bit her lip with a smile.

"How bout a movie sometime?" asked Sam.

"The weekend sounds good. I probably should've mentioned to them that we admitted our feelings when I bumped into you," cocked Danny.

"They'll figure it out sooner or later," shrugged Sam as Danny flew away.


	11. Bloopers

**Bloopers**

Lancer: Let me take...(Danny throws the ecto goo at him)

Danny: What is this stuff anyway, makes me look like a green monster.

Lancer: Does this make me look funny?

Danny: lol

Dan: I just about had enough of you (slams the pipe on Danny's side, but he grabs it)

Danny: (takes the pipe and hits Dan with it) take that, and that, and that

Dan: Ow, ow, ow, cut!

Lancer: you can look inside it if you want.

Danny: (tries to faze the box out of the stuff, but for some reason doesn't) What he heck.

Lancer: I mean the other box.

Danny: Oh lol

Lancer: When I found out who you were, I felt like the luckiest teacher to have a superman, I mean super hero.

Danny: Superman? lol


End file.
